xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerodactyl
Aerodactyl (Japanese: プテラ Ptera) is a dual-type Rock/Flying Fossil Pokémon. It is resurrected from an Old Amber, and while is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Aerodactyl using the Aerodactylite. History Aerodactyl first appeared in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. It scared off the other Generation I Fossil Pokémon that were chasing Ash and Team Rocket. It then kidnapped the young Trainer, who was rescued by his Charizard. Todd took a photo of this Aerodactyl, which was seen in Pokémon Paparazzi. The same Aerodactyl appeared in a flashback in Who Gets To Keep Togepi? and The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Fossils of Kabutops and Aerodactyl were resurrected by Annie and Oakley in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias; in the English dub, they were once used by an evil Pokémon Trainer to torment the civilians of Alto Mare, but were drowned when a Latios brought water to the city. They were sent to chase after Ash and Latias. They have blank, yellow-tinted eyes with no pupils and are lined with a thick black outline. Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl featured an Aerodactyl that was revived by Gary Oak. The Aerodactyl seemed to enjoy eating a pear-like fruit that grew in the forests of an island. Team Rocket agents Butch and Cassidy wanted to steal this Aerodactyl in order to present it to Dr. Namba, but were stopped by Gary's Umbreon and Dodrio, and the Aerodactyl itself, who sent the two Rockets flying with a Hyper Beam. Another Aerodactyl appeared in Wild in the Streets, where it terrorized Oreburgh City after being revived from its Fossil state, until it was caught by Dr. Kenzo. Two Aerodactyl can be seen flying within the Tree of Beginning in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Also, one appeared in the opening of the movie. A Mirage Aerodactyl appeared in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon to kidnap Professor Oak and Dr. Yung. An Aerodactyl made a brief cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness and one appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Aerodactyl that can Mega Evolve into Mega Aerodactyl appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. An Aerodactyl appeared as a skeleton in an exhibit in the Ambrette Town laboratory in Coming Back Into The Cold!. Two Aerodactyl appeared in The Tiny Caretaker!. Trivia * Aerodactyl was the inspiration for the naming of Aerodactylus, a genus of pterosaurs. It is thus the only of the Fossil Pokémon to have a genus named after it. * Aerodactyl is the only Fossil Pokémon that does not have an evolution or pre-evolution, and it is the only one with a Mega Evolution. ** It is also the only Fossil Pokémon that can be obtained in any way other than breeding, reviving its Fossil or from the Dream World: it is available through an in-game trade in Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal and is one of Hayley's trades. *** The trade in Generation II was removed in HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions, likely due to the fact that the Old Amber could be obtained and revived in these games, unlike in Generation II. * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Aerodactyl was originally known as "Ptera", its Japanese name. * Mega Aerodactyl has the highest base Speed stat of all Rock-type Pokémon. * Mega Aerodactyl has the highest base stat total of all Fossil Pokémon. * During its first appearance in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, it was implied that Aerodactyl was carnivorous, based on its teeth (and the reactions of the other Fossil Pokémon when it arrived). However, in Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl, it is shown and proven to be at least omnivorous, based on its joyful consumption of fruit. * Aerodactyl is one of four non-Hoenn Dex Pokémon available in Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire. The others are Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. Category:My Pokemon Category:Flight Category:Super Centenarians Category:Energy Projection Category:Transformation Category:Animals Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Familiars Category:Geokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Species Category:Birds Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pokemon Universe